


The Alternative

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for inception100 challenge #19:  Temptation</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception100 challenge #19: Temptation

  
Sometimes he thinks about letting go and stripping away the tight-laced façade he instinctively slips into. He wonders about “throwing caution to the wind” but consequences emphatically shake their heads.

 _(yet deep down inside he feels…)_

Instead he stands at an arm’s length from the chaotic nucleus; focuses on the work more than the personalities that come attached.

 _(a shy smile, a light laugh, dancing eyes, hearting pounding)_

He can’t get hurt if he’s not in the way. He won’t suffer a broken heart if he’s only opened it halfway.

Still, the possibilities of “what if” whisper in his ear.


End file.
